


How to Plan a Meet-cute

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Fics written during class [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Castiel Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Crushes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Dean has a meet-cute with his neighbors all planned out. It doesn’t go exactly to plan.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fics written during class [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606447
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	How to Plan a Meet-cute

Dean opened the door only to be immediately ambushed by bright red hair and a squeal of “hey bitch!”

“Hi, Charlie.” He chuckled once his long-time best friend pulled back.

“Come on, come on.” She said impatiently, leading herself up to his room. He followed her, finding her flopped on his bed as if it were her own. Which considering how much time she spent at his house, it might have well have been. “So...what are you doing about Cas?”

Castiel, nicknamed Cas, was Dean’s neighbor. His really fucking cute neighbor. Charlie had dragged a crush confession out of a blushing Dean, and had declared “Destiel” (their ship name, apparently) her OTP, whatever the fuck that meant.

“You know how he spends Saturdays gardening?” Charlie nodded eagerly. Dean had often gushed about how Cas cared so much about the bees and carefully tended to the plants and how sometimes he took off his shirt and ‘dear god Charlie, no human should be allowed to be that hot.’ 

“So I’m going to be just happening to walk past on the way back from the store and ‘accidentally’ drop my things. He’ll rush over to help me pick everything up and I’ll invite him inside for the pie I made earlier to thank him. Then I’ll say I think he’s cute and ask if he ever wants to go to a movie or something with me. He’ll say yes and we’ll be in love forever.”

“Did you just...plan your own meetcute?”

“No..yes..maybe. Shut up!”

“I think it’s adorable.”

“Dean Winchester is  _ not _ adorable.”

“Dean, you just said and I quote ‘we’ll be in love forever.’ You are so fucking love sick. And that’s adorable.”

Dean pouted. She had a point, even if he didn’t like it. “So when is all this happening?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Oh shit. I thought it was going to be like next week or something. Ok, is there anything I can do to help?”

“It’s time to make a pie.”

*

Dean woke up feeling like shit. Runny nose, sore throat, the whole thing. He rolled over and checked his phone. Ten. Later than he usually slept but he did stay up rather late the previous night and he was sick.

He pulled himself out of bed and threw his robe over his t-shirt and hotdog pajama pants. His mom called it a “dead man’s robe” and kept on insisting he throw it out but he’d managed to hold onto it. Dean stumbled down the hall to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet only to find that they were out of cold medicine. Jesus fucking Christ, this morning was just going spectacular. And now his whole plan was ruined. 

He sought out his mom, hoping she would have time to go to the store but he found the house empty. Then he remembered, his parents were out visiting old college friends and his brother Sammy was at a sleepover. That’s why he picked today to invite Cas over, so they would have some privacy. Not that he planned on anything actually happening. It was just easier to confess your undying love without having your little brother wander in.

He was starting to get a headache. He tried blowing his nose but that didn’t do anything except make it red and sore.

He threw on a sweatshirt and put on some flip flops, not having the energy to actually get dressed. 

Luckily, the store was in the opposite direction of Cas’ house so he didn’t run the chance of accidentally seeing him while he looked awful.

He got a few strange looks as he walked but for the most part people ignored him.

The bell rang as he entered the pharmacy/general store and the old store cat, Miggles, lifted his head before deciding that Dean was entirely uninteresting. The shop was a maze of winding aisles and while he didn’t see anyone, he could hear at least two people walking around and assumed one of them was the owner.

Dean made his way towards the back where he knew all the cold and flu stuff was. And jeez there were a lot of options. He stood there for a bit before grabbing a bottle that looked familiar, and added some cough drops too. He reached the end of the aisle just as someone was rounding the corner and ran right into them.

“Oof, sorry.” He said before looking up into very very blue eyes.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said in that low voice of his and they’re so close he wonders what it would be like to just lean in a little bit further...and then he remembered he’s wearing his pajamas, his  _ hotdog  _ pajamas, and his hair is a mess, and his nose is redder than Rudolph’s...

He pulled back quickly. Cas’ hand moved from his shoulder, which he must have gripped to steady himself. “What are you doing here?”

“I was getting new gloves,” he held up a pair of gardening gloves. “My old ones were getting really worn down.”

“Oh, heh, yeah.” Dean said.

There probably would have been a long, awkward silence, but thank god Dean instead sneezed extremely loudly and right in Cas’ face. Proceeded by a series of hacking coughs.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I just have a cold.”

“I supposed that’s what all of that is for.” Cas gestures at the medicine in Dean’s arms.

“Yeah...I’m going to go pay for this stuff…” 

“Me too.”

Cas turns and Dean follows him back to the front, like a lovesick puppy. Dean took this as a chance to stare at Cas’ ass, which as always, looks amazing.

While Dean went up to counter, where Old Mr. Singer now sat, Cas walked over to the cat and started petting it. Dean dropped his items down and watched as Cas looked at Miggles with a look of adoration. He looks fucking adorable.

Dean realizes someone is talking. “Huh?”

“14.37.” 

“Oh right.” Dean pulls out the twenty he brought and hands it over.

“You know, boy,” Singer said quietly as he gets Dean’s change, “he looks at you the same way.”

“What?”

Singer just gave a slight smile and gave Dean his change.

Dean said a quick “Bye, Cas” before rushing out, leaving only the twinkling bell over the door and Cas’ soft “Goodbye, Dean.”

*

Dean woke up on the couch, surrounded by tissues. After getting home, having a minor (major) freak out about Cas, and drinking some (a lot) of cold medicine, he crashed on the couch, his bedroom seeming too far away.

The doorbell rang, which must have been what woke him up. Wrapping his blanket around him, he shuffled over to the door and pulled it open. 

“Hello?”

“Hello Dean.” Cas stood there with a Tupperware, in a button up shirt, tie, and a trench coat, looking so fucking beautiful. And Dean was still in his pajamas. Fuck.

“Uh, what are you doing here?”

“You said you were sick, right? So I brought over some soup.” God he was so nice. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Dean pulled back the door a little farther and allowed Cas to step past. “Sorry about the mess.” Dean tried to hurriedly clean up some of the tissues that seemed to be everywhere. He also realized Dr. Sexy, which he turned on before he fell asleep, was still playing. He quickly turned it off.

“Dean, you’re sick and you weren’t expecting me, I didn’t think your house would be perfectly clean.”

Cas put the soup down on the coffee table and sat gently on the couch, looking like he was ready to flee if anything happened. 

“Let me go get some bowls for that.” Dean mumbled.

Once in the kitchen, Dean took stock of what was happening. Cas was in his house.  _ Cas  _ was in his house. While the rest of Dean’s plan to woo Cas was ruined, maybe he still had a chance. The pie was still sitting on the counter where he had left it last night.

“Would you like some pie, Cas?” Dean called.

“Sure.”

Dean cut two slices of pie and also got bowls and spoons for the soup.

“Here.” He passed a slice to Cas and sat down on the couch beside him, before opening the Tupperware and spooning out some soup.

“Thank you.” Cas took a bite of the pie and let out a moan that sounded porn worthy. Dean froze and turned red. He quickly shoveled some soup into his mouth just to have something to do.

“I should be thanking you, for the soup.”

“I, uh, actually didn’t come over just to bring you soup. I wanted to ask you something.”

“What?”

“Willyougoonadatewithme?” Cas said it so fast that it took Dean a second to process what he said. And once he processed, he just froze in place. This...this wasn’t really happening, was it?

Cas leapt off the couch. “This was stupid. I don’t even know if you like me. I don’t even know if you’re straight. I should-I should go.”

That jolted Dean out of his trance. “Wait. I’m not. Straight, that is. And I would really like to go out with you. I, heh, I was actually planning on asking you out before I got sick and all.”

“Oh, OH. That’s, that’s great.” And Cas looked so happy that Dean couldn’t resist pulling him in for a quick peck.

“That was a bad idea. Now you’re going to be sick.”

“Eh, I’ll be fine.”

*

Two days later, Cas had a cold. 

So Dean brought him soup.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was inspired by my friend who actually planned a meet-cute with the boy next door. She never went through with it, but that never stops a writer.


End file.
